Exploration des mots abscons - Édition HP
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Série de drabbles qui se suivent plus ou moins avec comme fil conducteur, des mots peu connus et le couple Harry x Draco. Initiative de Elizabeth Mary Holmes.
1. Archaïque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** Il s'agit d'une réponse à un challenge à la fois personnel et d'une idée de Elizabeth Holmes de faire connaître des mots pas souvent connus à la plupart des personnes.

 **Petite définition du mot :** Archaïque : Se dit de quelque chose d'ancien, de démodé.

* * *

Harry Potter n'était plus surpris de voir à quel point les sorciers pouvait être archaïque, écrire à la plume, s'envoyer des hiboux, remplaçant les vaillants pigeons utilisés par les moldus en temps de guerre. Et encore, il savait que la liste état encore longue. Draco Malfoy était l'illustration de ce fossé entre lui et le monde qu'il avait sauvé. Son ancien rival était beau, et sa façon de se vêtir lui allait que trop bien. Elle était révolue dans le monde des moldus, mais il était sûr que même ainsi, cet homme attirerait les regards. Il avait bien attiré son regard à lui...


	2. Pittoresque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition du mot :** _Pittoresque_ : Original, qui a du caractère du point vue visuel.

* * *

Voir Draco Malfoy sourire était quelque chose de pittoresque. Harry en était tout retourné. Il se demandait qu'est qui l'avait mit de si bonne humeur. Il avait trouvé sûrement une insulte à son goût. C'était sûrement ça. Il se rapprocha de son ancien rival et sourit.

« Alors Malfoy on s'amuse ?  
-Autant que toi Potter si on en juge avec ton sourire niais. Où serait-ce ma présence qui embellit ta journée.  
-Mon pauvre, tu es plus fou que je le pensais.  
-Et peut-être plus que tu le crois Potter. »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il était pris de court...


	3. Onanisme

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur.

Petite Définition du mot : Onanisme : Désigne les pratiques individuelles de masturbations.

* * *

Harry Potter cherchait Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Être le Sauveur du monde sorcier l'aidait dans sa quête. Il retrouva assez vite le jeune lord, le visage montrant son côté Serpentard. Le sorcier aux yeux vert serra les poings et se mit rapidement à la hauteur de son rival.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Malfoy ?  
-Rien de bien particulier, je suis sûr que nombreux sorciers et sorcières pratique l'onanisme en pensant à toi...  
-O-quoi ? Se cirer la baguette, ou je dis te faire un dessin ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy parle de masturbation sans se soucier des gens...


	4. Nyctalope

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Nyctalope_ :Se dit d'une personne qui peut voir dans la pénombre ou la nuit.

* * *

N'écoutant que son courage, digne son ancienne maison, il fusilla du regard Malfoy. Il avait une case ou moins, ou carrément tout le cahier à ce stade. Il répliquait, il était resté muet trop longtemps.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue.  
-Intéressé Potter ?  
-Je voulais dire que...  
-Perdu les mots Potter ? Moi qui croyais te faire ce genre d'effet le soir où mes yeux nyctalopes te verraient comblé...  
-Va te faire foutre Malfoy.  
-Voilà quelque chose de négociable, Potter. »

Le sus nommé papillonnait des yeux et se pinça le bras. Malfoy le voulait vraiment dans son lit, ce n'était pas un rêve...


	5. Zélateur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Zélateur_ : Personne qui témoigne beaucoup de zèle pour une cause.

* * *

Harry avait tenté de rester zen, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à la provocation de Draco Malfoy. Même le meilleur zélateur perdrait tout son flegme. Il saisit le col de son ancien rival.

« Écoute Malfoy, toi et moi, on ne finira jamais dans un lit ensemble. Parce que déjà, je ne t'aime pas. Mais aussi parce que je ne supporte pas de voir ta tronche.  
-Pas besoin de s'aimer pour prendre du plaisir Potter, où serait-ce la belette femelle qui t'a donné ce genre d'idées...  
-La ferme Malfoy.  
-Accepte une nuit Potter. »

Malfoy insistait, et il savait d'avance que ce dernier ne lâcherait pas l'affaire...


	6. Queer

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Queer_ : Il s'agit d'un anglicisme pour désigner ce qui n'est pas hétéronormé. Notamment : les homosexuels, les bisexuels, les transgenres, les asexuels, pansexuels…

* * *

Il lâcha un soupir, il regarda Malfoy, oui, il n'était pas moche. Alors pourquoi pas... Il n'allait pas mourir s'il acceptait un soir de folie. Il espéra juste que ce genre de choses sera secrète et le restera.

« D'accord. Mais ça reste entre nous.  
-Je jure mon honneur de queer que je ne dirais rien à personne. Je peux même te faire un serment inviolable Potter si tu veux.  
-Je vais décider de te croire...  
-Parfait. »

Harry respira à fond avant de suivre Draco Malfoy dans sa chambre. Ce dernier le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette. C'était parti...


	7. Olifant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Olifant_ : Instrument de musique à vent faisant partie des cuivre, même si ce dernier n'est pas fait métal. C'était un objet donné au chef pour par exemple sonner la charge.

* * *

Être nu devant son ancien rival était gênant, il détourna un peu le regard avant de fixer l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait ce sourire, celui qui lui promettait un millier de choses. La main de Draco le caressait, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'habituel, les mains du jeune lord était bien plus douce que celles de Ginny. Il pouvait presque entendre l'olifant dans ses oreilles. L'instrument annonçant une lutte entre sa fidélité et le plaisir qui montait. Car il ne va pas se dire que les caresse de l'autre homme le faisait progressivement grimper au plafond. Il se retenait encore de gémir, hors de question de lui céder la victoire...


	8. Brocarder

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Brocarder : Railler, se moquer.

* * *

Les mains de Malfoy étaient partout. C'était l'impression qu'avait Harry, il ne devait pas craquer. Pourtant, c'était si agréable... Il avait fermé les yeux, serrant ses lèvres le plus possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle chaud de son rival au creux de son cou, puis proche de son oreille.

« Toutes ces années à te brocarder, si seulement j'avais su... »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Un doigt s'insinuait dans son postérieur alors que des lèvres l'embrassaient et qu'une main touchait son intimité. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il adorait ça...


	9. Exubérant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite Définition :** _Exubérant_ : se dit des choses qui sont là de façon excessives. Dans ce cas, c'est la sensibilité de notre cher Harry.

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux verts avait perdu, il semblait devenu sensible de façon exubérante. Le doigt de son rival le faisait gémir malgré lui. Malgré ses lèvres serrées. Il pouvait voir le sourire victorieux de Draco Mafoy. Harry Potter détestait être devenu si paré à se donner à ce type détestable... Son corps avait laissé assez place pour qu'il puisse sentir cette érection imposante si proche de ce terrain. Qui finit par s'élargir par la présence d'un second doigt, douloureux puis d'un troisième qui finit par lui faire voir les étoiles. C'est dans ce moment de flottement que Malfoy finit sa préparation en le pénétrant, enfin... Il baisait avec Malfoy...


	10. Unilatéral

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Petit définition** : _Unilatéral_ : Se dit des choses qui se fait que dans un sens.

* * *

Les mouvements de balancier de son partenaire se faisaient sentir aux creux de ses reins. Il gémissait de plaisir. Impossible d'en faire autrement. Il pouvait sentir son corps en demander plus. Mais pour briser la relation physique unilatérale, il commençait à bouger. C'était encore mieux. Il pouvait augmenter le rythme de plus en plus. Se perdant encore plus dans les limbes du plaisir. Draco Malfoy le menait à sa perte. Jusqu'au bout, où il sentit son intimité rendre son liquide précieux. Il se sentait flotter quelques secondes, avant de sentir la présence d'un liquide chaud dans ses chairs.

« Putain Malfoy !  
-T'en veux encore Potter ? »


	11. Hospitalité

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Hospitalité_ : Acte d'accueil envers les étrangers et les visiteurs.

* * *

Harry fixa Draco Malfoy d'un œil mauvais. Il osait demander s'il en voulait encore.

« Non merci. Je ne vais pas profiter de ton hospitalité plus longtemps. Je vais avoir mal au cul par ta faute.  
-Voilà qui me fait plaisir à entendre, Potter. Bientôt, tu reviendras vers moi pour une nouvelle folie.  
-Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts ramassait ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Il devait s'en aller au plus vite de cette chambre. Il avait aimé, ça oui. Mais il avait trompé sa fiancée. Il se détestait d'avoir cédé à ce fichu Serpentard. Mais il était trop tard pour ce genre de regrets...


	12. Kyrielle

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Kyrielle_ : Très longue série de mots ou de choses de la même nature.

* * *

Harry Potter faisait face à Ginerva Weasley. La demoiselle avait ses mains sur les hanches. Il sentait déjà les ennuis venir à lui.

« Harry James Potter, je suis outrée ! Que tu me trompes avec quelqu'un, je pourrais peut-être te pardonner, mais avec Draco Malfoy. C'est la pire des pires idées que tu as eue.  
-Ginny, dois-je te rappeler tes nombreux amants ?  
-M'en fiche, j'en ai marre de toi... J'aurai beau t'envoyer une kyrielle d'insultes, tu ne comprendras pas... C'est fini entre nous, et ce, depuis presque un an. Cette guerre a eu raison de nos sentiments pour l'autre. Il est temps qu'on ouvre les yeux... »


	13. Jovial

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Jovial_ : quelque chose ou quelqu'un de très joyeux, gai.

* * *

Harry Potter lâcha un soupir. Il savait que Ginny aurait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait du mal à lui refuser quoique ce soit en vérité. C'est elle qui n'avait pas voulu d'enfant tout de suite et il l'avait accepté. Maintenant, elle voulait être séparé de lui. Il n'allait pas dire non.

« Ok.

-Super, mon amant actuel est bien plus jovial que toi de toute façon. Tu peux garder la maison, j'ai ma carrière et mon futur avec Dirk. »

Ginny embrassait ses deux joues, après quelques coups de baguettes, il n'y avait plus aucune affaire à la sorcière rousse. Il restait au sauveur du monde sorcier que des souvenirs...


	14. Fatuité

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Fatuité : Façon excessive et ridicule d'être satisfait de soi-même.

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux verts avait fini par s'installer au Trois Balais. Rosemerta lui avait servi sa première bieraubeurre avec plaisir. Mais les suivantes avec un regard inquiet. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait bien fait d'être séparé de Ginny, il rêvait encore de fonder une famille. Il fixait son verre d'un air morne. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux gens présent. C'est quand un grand homme à la peau l'abordait qu'il remarquait qu'il n'était plus seul à sa table. Malfoy était là. Encore lui...

« Je crois que ta fatuité à encore fait des dégâts, Draco. Voilà un sauveur du monde sorcier déprimé. »

Draco Malfoy souriait fièrement...


	15. Kibboutz

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite Définition : Kibboutz : Il s'agit d'un société qui vit avec le principe d'égalité et de partage. Cela se fait pas mal en Israël. C'est un mot hébreu.

* * *

« Je suis sûr qui pourrait créer un kibboutz pour soulager ce pauvre Potter.

-Peut-être, mais n'empêche que tu le voulais depuis des années dans ton lit.

-Blaise, espèce de...

-Serpentard ? Merci du compliment Draco. »

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Fuir ? Hors de question. Puis il voulait savoir depuis quand son rival avait des idées aussi... Perverses à son encontre. Il soulevait un sourcil. Ce Blaise pourrait être un allié.

« Oh ! Et depuis quand, il fantasme sur moi ?

-Potter sache que ce ne sera gratuit...

-Je t'achète ce que tu veux.

-Hum pas intéressant... »

Harry craignait le pire.


	16. Glabre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Glabre : Dépourvu de poils.

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux verts fixait Blaise Zabini. Il voulait savoir quel genre de service.

« Je ne demande pas d'argent, par conte je ne dirais pas non à avoir un ticket avec un Weasley. Je me demande si ils sont poilus ou non. Je ne dis non à un membre galbre ou pas...  
-Blaise s'il te plaît.  
-Oh tu n'es pas mieux Malfoy, dois-je te rappeler comment tu as eu Potter dans ton lit.  
-Je suis bien plus classe que toi, qu'importe mon vocabulaire.  
-Mais bien sûr... Bref, tu m'arranger ça ? »

Harry réfléchissait, quel Weasley serait assez courageux pour ça... Sûrement pas Ron, Charlie ou l'un des jumeau, ça serait parfait.


	17. Queue-de-morue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : merci à Cache pour son aide pour la correction

 **Petite définition** : _Queue-de-morue_ : Il s'agit d'un haut de costume, qui au lieu d'être carré comme ceux qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Le dos se découpe en triangle élégant. Si vous voyez toujours pas. Chercher Sebastian Michaelis de Black Butler, il en porte parfois.

* * *

Charlie était toujours en Roumanie avec ses dragons, donc Fred ou George. Le premier était défiguré par l'explosion lors de la bataille finale. Le second était définitivement hétéro, enfin tant que ça ne concernait pas son frère. Donc il avait fait son choix.

« Hum... D'accord, mais ça te dérange les brûlures ?

-Aucunement, tant qu'il peut porter des queues-de-morues, quelques cicatrices ne me dérange pas.

-D'accord. Je verrai de mon côté.

-Donc je donne un mini conseil, Draco adore qu'on lui mordille le lobe l'oreille. »

Malfoy fusillait du regard Blaise qui en profita pour fuir à l'anglaise.

« Je t'envoie un hibou.. »


	18. Nacre

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Nacre_ : Substance calcaire qu'on retrouve sur les coquillages. Mais là, je m'en sers comme couleur. Blanc cassé.

* * *

Et quelques jours plus tard, en effet, il envoyait un hibou. Il avait fini par racheter un oiseau. Sa chouette lui manquait toujours horriblement, c'était pour ça que contrairement à sa chouette blanche, son hibou était noir et brun. Il respira le papier de couleur nacre, marqué de son écriture un peu brouillonne, bien enroulé sur la patte de hibou. Il avait été surpris que Fred accepte si vite cette proposition. C'était sûrement la curiosité du farceur qui le poussait à céder si précipitamment. Ou juste l'envie de ne pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Fred et George avaient un sens de l'humour particulier...


	19. Wurst

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Wurst : Saucisse en allemand. J'ai détourné ce mot un peu.

* * *

Fred et Blaise semblaient s'apprécier, peut-être un peu trop. Car ils s'étaient mis en tête qu'il fasse la bête à dos dos avec Draco Malfoy. Oui, il avait une wurst qui l'avait pleinement satisfait. Mais s'il se jetait dans ses bras, on le verrait comme un opportuniste. Et il ne l'avait jamais été. Qui plus est, le Serpentard s'y prenait mal avec lui.

« Si ce crétin décoloré faisait moins du rentre dedans, peut-être j'aurai accepter la proposition de Fred. »

Harry faisait les cent pas, ignorant qu'il était écouté par le farceur roux. Il fallait juste qu'il rapporte ces mots à Blaise et Draco...


	20. Imbroglio

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Imbroglio_ : Affaire, situation embrouillée, confuse.

* * *

Résultat, Harry était pris dans un imbroglio bien gros que lui. Confus, il avait fini par changer la couleur des murs du salon pour porter fièrement de l'ancienne maison de son rival. Il prit un peu de vin et se servit un bon verre. Réfléchir n'apportait que plus de confusion. Boire l'aidait à accepter mieux les choses. Il savait que c'était mal. Mais il avait besoin de lâcher la bride. De penser plus à lui et non aux conséquences de ses actes. C'est ça qui lui manquait, la liberté. Il rit tout seul. Quitte à faire l'objet de rumeurs, autant se faire plaisir...


	21. Nonobstant

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Nonobstant_ : Malgré. (Souvent utilisé dans le monde juridique.)

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux verts prit sa veste. Il marcha, de longues minutes ne sachant pas où il allait. Ses jambes le conduisaient comme par hasard à cet homme, ce gars qui le rendait chèvre. Nonobstant toute la haine qu'il avait eu pour lui, Harry Potter attrapa le col du jeune lord et l'embrassa avec rage.

« Maintenant assume les conséquences de tes actes et baise-moi.  
-Potter, tu es saoul, bien que cette proposition me fait immensément plaisir. Je vais attendre que tu en aies envie quand tu es sobre... »

L'ivrogne du soir se colla à son ancien rival, il aurait ce mec, qu'importe les moyens...


	22. Chatoyer

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Chatoyer_ : Briller tout en changeant de couleur selon les jeux de la lumière, à la manière de l'œil d'un chat.

* * *

Les yeux de Draco Malfoy chatoyaient, Harry s'amusa de les nuances s'agiter avec une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Il sourit alors qu'il s'approchait de cet homme qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il tenta de l'embrasser, sans succès. Le sorcier blond l'évitait. Il pouvait entendre son soupir. Il avait envie d'aspirer son souffle. Que cette respiration lui appartiennent. Il rit un peu avant de sentir des bras l'entourant.

« Tu as de la chance Potter, je suis d'âme généreuse, je t'emmène chez moi dégriser un peu.  
-Tu me baiseras ?  
-Peut-être...  
-Cool ! »

Le sauveur du monde sorcier disparu avec son hôte dans la nuit...


	23. Dilettante

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Dilettante : Mélomane, amateur de musique italienne.

* * *

Harry se leva le lendemain avec un mal de tête carabiné, il grogna et sortit d'un lit qu'il n'était pas le sien. Il ne reconnaissait pas son style. Tout comme la musique qu'il pouvait entendre de loin. Digne d'un dilettante qui s'adonnait à sa passion dès les premières lueurs du jour. Il ouvrit la porte. Il vit Draco Malfoy élégamment assis dans un fauteuil blanc. Il se leva après avoir croisé le regard du sorcier vert. Il sortit une fiole contenant une potion.

« Tiens Potter, c'est pour les gueules de bois. Je suis sûr que ça te sera très utile. »

Il but, douleur surpassant la méfiance...


	24. Dithyrambique

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Dithyrambique_ : Un discours volontiers excessif, empathique et pompeux.

* * *

La potion ingérée lui fit oublier ses douleurs. Harry regarda Draco Malfoy, toujours cette musique insupportable en fond sonore. Il grogna un peu.

« Merci Malfoy.  
-De rien, je m'attendais plus à discours dithyrambique, mais je vais me contenter de ce simple mot. Il est tellement rare dans ta bouche. »

Le sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait pas l'impression de remercier si peu que ça. Il souleva un sourcil, un peu surpris par les mots de son rival. Au moins, il n'avait pas mal au postérieur. Indiquant une éventuelle bêtise de sa part.

« On n'a pas couché ?  
-Surpris que je puisse avoir des principes Potter ? »


	25. Rodomontade

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Rodomontade_ : Vantardise pleine d'insolence.

* * *

Harry Potter était surpris, oui. Il avait pensé que Draco Malfoy aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Content de constater que finalement, il ne s'était rien passer de grave. Il lâchait un soupir de soulagement. Le sorcier aux cheveux pâle souleva un sourcil.

« Potter, écoute, je ne te promets pas d'être parfait. Mais je suis prêt à oublier mes rodomontades ou autres attitudes pour te plaire vraiment.  
-Tu bluffes.  
-Ne pas coucher avec toi, est déjà une preuve. Tu étais diablement soumis et sexy hier soir, Potter.  
-Appelle-moi Harry, je consentirai à te donner une chance. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts vit son ancien rival sourire...


	26. Logophile

« Donc Harry suffira. Bien, quand est-il du reste ? De mon côté logophile ? »

Le sauveur du monde sorcier souleva un sourcil. Il ne savait pas trop pour le reste. Ces piques, il y était habitué, mais il n'aimait pas trop en être la principale cible de ces mots incisifs. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Oublie ta drague à deux mornilles Malfoy.  
-Ah non, c'est Draco maintenant !  
-Draco... Ce que je désire, c'est d'être moins victime de tes mots, ça me blesse un peu.  
-J'en suis navré Harry. Je tenterai d'être un peu moins... chiant.  
-Merci Draco. »

Harry Potter sourit, cette aventure avec Malfoy commençait...


	27. Jocrisse

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Jocrisse_ : Terme désignant une personne reconnue pour sa bêtise et sa simplicité d'esprit. Un simple d'esprit.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et Harry apprenait à comprendre un peu mieux Malfoy. On, il était loin d'être parfait, bien que ce dernier prétendait l'inverse. Mais il était moins un casse-pied. Il y avait toujours quelques piques, mais il n'en était jamais blessé. Il aimait bien lui renvoyer des vacheries à la figure. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée de Traverse, ils croisèrent Ron, seul. Il s'approchait d'eux...

« Harry, j'arrive pas à le croire, tu sors vraiment avec Malfoy. La fouine ?  
-Oui, Weasley. Harry est à présent mon compagnon. Il fallait être un jocrisse pour ne pas remarquer l'évidence. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre... »


	28. Gandin

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Gandin_ : Jeune homme très élégant, raffiné et assez ridicule.

* * *

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Draco Malfoy le désignait comme compagnon. Lui ? Alors qu'il était si chétif, ses cheveux jamais en ordre et sans une once de classe. Un petit ami digne de ce lord insupportable et beau.

« Je ne te crois pas. Un gandin comme toi ne peux sortir avec mon meilleur ami comme ça. Je ne le savais même pas pour les hommes.  
-Quand on goûte à un Malfoy, c'est pire que voler en balai, impossible de s'en passer.  
-Eurk, je ne veux pas savoir.  
-Ton frère s'en chargera alors.  
-Quoi ? »

Ron ne savait pas tout, il allait être surpris...


	29. Fustiger

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Fustiger : Critiquer avec virulence, se moquer de quelqu'un de manière appuyée, stigmatiser l'attitude ou le travail de quelqu'un.

* * *

Les yeux de Ronald Weasley étaient écarquillés. Harry s'amusa un peu à les voir si proches de sortir de leur orbite. Son hilarité ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amant qui lui sourit brièvement.

« Ton frère Fred, je crois... Il sort avec mon meilleur ami ? Blaise Zabini, ce n'est pas un Malfoy, mais il est comme un frère pour moi...  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un frère enfoiré. Tu n'es qu'un sale con, une fouine qui ne mérite pas Harry.  
-Tu me fustiges parce que tu es jaloux Weasley. Je comprends Harry est sexy... »


	30. Dulcinée

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Dulcinée_ : Chérie, celle qui est aimée, bref sa moitié féminine.

* * *

Harry Potter se demandait s'il n'était ps un peu de trop. Seule la main de Draco se serrant autour de la sienne lui rappelait qu'il avait le droit d'être là. Malgré la bagarre entre son meilleur ami et son amant.

« Harry...

-Désolé Ron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi vindicatif avec Draco.

-N'importe quellle sorcière serait prête à être ta dulcinée Harry, je comprends pas.

-Je veux juste être Harry. Pas une célébrité de pacotille comme l'étais Lockhart.

-Mais c'est différent, tu nous as sauvé.

-J'ai droit à une vie normale ! »

Même si sortir avec un garçon était étrange...


	31. Xérès

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xérès_ : Vin blanc spécialité de l'Andalousie.

* * *

Le sorcier aux verts en avait assez de cet échange haineux.

« Ron, je t'adore, mais tu me fais une scène comme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je te promets que Hermione pourra dira ce qu'elle veut. Je ne viendrai pas à toi. Draco, allons-y, avant que je craque et que je boive un alcool fort, type Xérès et Whisky Pur Feu.  
-Hors de question que je te vois dans un état comme ça encore une fois... »

Harry Potter s'était promis de rester sobre depuis la dernière fois. Car il ferait des choses dont il ne pourrait se souvenir.


	32. Rabibocher

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Rabibocher_ : Réconcilier

* * *

Draco lâchait un soupir, il savait que Ron était important pour Harry. Il vit le sourire du jeune lord. Il ne présageait rien de bon pour lui ce soir. Il fallait qu'il soit malin, ou qu'il trouve le moyen de rabibocher avec cet homme.

« Pardon Draco.  
-Ne t'excuse pas Harry. Tu veux plaire tellement aux autres que tu t'es oublié. Je me demande encore ce que je vais faire de toi pour que tu penses un peu plus à toi. C'est une tâche ardue, et j'ai bien peu de récompenses.  
-Euh...  
-Si tu me laisses te faire grimper aux rideaux ce soir, je te pardonnerai... »


	33. Whist

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Whist : Jeu de cartes à levée (jeu chaque joueur montre une de ses cartes à adversaire) d'origine anglaise.

* * *

Harry Potter se gratta le menton, pourquoi Draco devait revenir au sexe ? Il n'en savait rien. Oui, il avait pris son pied, mais se faire prendre par son ancien rival, c'était un peu humiliant pour lui. Il lâcha un soupir.

« D'accord, mais ce soir. On doit voir ta mère...  
-Vu l'heure, elle fat un tournoi de Whist sorcier avec quelques sorcières.  
-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Un jeu de cartes, comme la bataille explosive, sauf que les cartes n'explosent pas. Elles s'envolent si tu mens... »

Le sauveur du monde sorcier se demandait à quoi ressemblait une partie. Il ne lui restait qu'à voir.


	34. Ancillaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ancillaire_ : Qui a un rapport aux serviteurs et servantes.

* * *

Quand il arriva dans la salle où se déroulait le jeu. Il était surpris de voir certaines personnes collées au plafond. On pouvait lire sur ce dernier entre deux sorciers, menteur. Rouge de honte, les tricheurs n'osaient pas demander à descendre. Par contre, il y avait des majordomes qui leur donnait de l'eau de temps en temps. Quand il bousculait une grande blonde, Harry la reconnu. Celle qui avait menti pour le remercier d'avoir aidé son fils.

« La stupidité ancillaire, vraiment. Ne servez pas ces fieffés menteurs. Et donnez-moi de l'eau. »

L'homme d'un certain âge lui passa un verre rempli d'eau et s'en alla...


	35. Dantesque

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Dantesque_ : Sublime, grandiose et terrifiant.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy était belle, terrifiante, mais absolument magnifique. Harry se disait que Draco avait pas mal de sa mère. Son nez déjà et son port si altier. Il se sentait un peu petit face à cette sorcière de caractère. Pourtant, il allait vers elle en serrant la main de son amant en guise de soutien.

« Bonjour madame Malfoy.  
-Potter, je ne vous attendais pas ici. Vous n'êtes pas un participant, compte tenu de votre absence de cartes. Dommage. Que me vaut une telle visite, en plus avec mon fils ? »

Harry ravala sa salive, complètement impressionné. Draco avait de qui tenir...


	36. Yodel

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yodel_ : Technique de chant pratiquée principalement en Allemagne, en Autriche et dans les Alpes.

* * *

« Madame Malfoy, je sors avec votre fils.  
-C'est Narcissa, et je m'en doutais que vous étiez ensemble en voyant vos mains qui se serrent. Ce n'est pas pour faire du Yodel ou jouer au Whist que vous le tenez aussi fermement. Félicitation Draco. »

Le jeune lord aux cheveux blonds sourit à sa mère. Cette dernière reprenait sa partie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Mère t'a accepté depuis des semaines Harry. Elle connaissait mes intentions envers toi.  
-Et tu m'as laissé l'affronter sans cette information. Sale petit Serpentard.  
-Merci mon gryffon d'amour.  
-Rentrons, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici ! »


	37. Touffeur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Touffeur_ : Atmosphère épaisse et lourde qui saisit en entrant dans un endroit où la chaleur est extrême.

* * *

Harry pouvait voir son amant lui prendre sa main et soulever l'ensemble des deux mains fièrement.

« C'est vrai que c'est insupportable cette touffeur. Les sorts de climatisations ne doivent pas été renouvelés par les sorciers de la maintenance. Puis, je ne suis pas contre pour créer à atmosphère différente loin d'eux.  
-Draco, j'ai saisi ton sous-entendu.  
-Ah mince, moi qui croyais être discret ! »

Le sauveur du monde sorcier roula des yeux. Il commençait à saisir les mots de Draco, son vocabulaire bien trop riche lui donnait envie de l'assommer parfois avec un dictionnaire. Mais il se réservait ce genre de coup quand il irait trop loin...


	38. Maculer

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Maculer_ : Salir, couvrir de tâches.

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux verts était bien obligé de suivre Draco, vu que ce dernier lui tenait la main. Il lâcha un soupir, alors qu'il sentit le transplanage forcé de son ancien rival. Si pressé, qu'il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie... Au début, Harry ne sentait rien, puis, il avait vu du rouge maculer le sol... Il se demandait d'où ça venait. Il posa un regard sur ses mains. Il vit l'absence d'un de ces doigts...

« Putain, Draco, j'ai perdu un doigt à cause de tes conneries. Direction Sainte Mangouste maintenant. »

Il transplana à l'hôpital sorcier, laissant son amant retrouver son doigt...


	39. Nimber

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur.

 **Petite définition** : _Nimber_ : Entourer une personne ou une chose d'un halo, d'un cercle lumineux.

* * *

Harry Potter était sur un lit d'hôpital. Ça changeait de ceux de Poudlard. Mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il se retrouve encore blessé. Son doigt, pour empêcher le sang de couler était ensorcelé. Il s'amusa à le voir nimbé d'un halo rose. Le guérisseur lui avait dit que s'il virait au bleu, il ne pourrait pas rattacher son doigt désartibulé. Il espérait que Draco revienne très vite avec son doigt.

Inquiet, Draco vint à lui. Le doigt avait été mâchouillé par un animal. Le sorcier qui s'occupait de Harry le plongea dans une potion désinfectante. Avant de tenter de recoller le membre blessé.


	40. Ectoplasme

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ectoplasme_ : Fantôme

* * *

Le guérisseur avait réussi son coup, le sorcier aux yeux verts en était rassuré. Il pourrait réutiliser son doigt rapidement. En attendant que la magie s'occupe du reste. Il ne devait pas trop le bouger. Il posa un regard sur Draco qui était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter, tu deviens aussi pâle que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
-Je m'inquiète et c'est normal. Le fait que je frôle la couleur de l'ectoplasme est un hasard. J'aurai dû faire attention. Ne pas me presser. Me souvenir des trois D. J'aurai pu te couper en deux Harry ! »

Le blessé sourit et caressa la main de son amant.


	41. Erratique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite Définition** : _Erratique_ : qui est instable, ne manifeste aucune cohérence.

* * *

Le souffle de Draco était erratique. Il avait beau le rassurer avec des caresses. Harry n'arrivait pas à calmer le jeune lord aux cheveux blonds.

« Pense plutôt au moment où tu pourras être aux petits soins pour moi.  
-Potter, je ne suis pas une infirmière, attends... Ai-je bien compris ce que tu sous-entends.  
-Tu crois ce que tu veux Malfoy.  
-Merlin, j'ai perverti Harry Potter.  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur...  
-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter !  
-J'attends que ça Draco. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts avait usé de la ruse pour calmer la peur de son amant, et vu la tournure, il allait déguster...


	42. Docile

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petit définition** : _Docile_ : Qui obéit facilement, se laisse diriger et persuader.

* * *

Harry Potter n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de docile. Il agirait en conséquence de ces mots. Il prit de sa main non meurtrie celle de son amant. Il posa un baiser sur les doigts. Puis ses lèvres montèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement se fit entendre, le stoppant dans son action presque coquine.

« Je pense Monsieur Potter que vous pourrez rentrer très vite. Vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Je vais vous donner des potions pour vous aider. Mais normalement ans quatre jours, vous verrez plus de différence entre le doigt désartibulé et les autres. Je pense que je vous laisser partir... »


	43. Joug

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Joug_ : Contrainte matérielle ou morale.

* * *

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs prit la main de Draco pour partir. Il avait beau avoir libéré le monde sorcier du joug de Voldemort, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour être un bon petit-ami. Devait-il rassurer son amant en l'embrassant. Que devait-il dire pour calmer la peur qu'il voyait encore dans les yeux de son ancien rival.

« On rentre par poudre de cheminette. Comme ça pas d'accident. Et puis comme ça on sera directement à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas pratique ça ?  
-Oui, très pratique Harry. Mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois une nuit bien torride... »


	44. Monolithe

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Monolithe_ : Qui est d'une seule pièce, d'un seul bloc, massif.

* * *

Et Harry Potter ne se défilait pas. Alors qu'il était dans son petit appartement. Les deux sorciers se déshabillèrent d'un coup de baguette. Les amants se regardèrent un moment. Ils pouvaient clairement voir leur excitation à leur paroxysme.

« Mon monolithe te plaît, Harry ?

-Le mien n'est pas mal non plus.

-Il est vrai que nos pythons sont bien proportionnés. Mais ne pense pas avoir le dessus aussi facilement Harry...

-On parie ?

-Ouais, l'autre devra porter une robe de sorcière comme celle de Weasley au bal lors de notre quatrième année.

-Marché conclu ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et commencèrent un match de domination...


	45. In petto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _In petto_ : dans son cœur, dans son for intérieur.

* * *

Harry Potter sentait in petto que ça ne serait pas facile à avoir le dessus. Mais il s'était promis d'y arriver. Même s'il devait pour ça être plus fourbe qu'un Serpentard. Il commençait par chercher les points sensibles de son amant, sans que ce dernier le remarque. Mais c'était sans compter que Draco était plus avancé dans ce genre connaissances que lui. Il avait beau se mordre les lèvres. Il se sentait perdre doucement la partie alors que le plaisir montait. Son corps commençait à lâcher prise, à devenir qu'une marionnette pour Draco Malfoy. Pourtant, dans un sursaut de lucidité, le sorcier aux yeux verts plaqua son amant contre un mur...


	46. Oripeau

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Oripeau_ : Ornement trompeur, faux éclat masquant la réalité.

* * *

C'était fini de faire semblant. Harry Potter se débarrassait de tous les oripeaux dont il n'avait plus besoin. Il appuya ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Alors que ses doigts frôlaient un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé toucher. C'est-à-dire les fesses de Draco Malfoy, plus précisément son anus. En sentant son amant se rebeller, le sorcier aux yeux vert avait laisser entrer son doigt non lubrifié dans l'antre de l'autre homme.

« Putain Harry, tu ne pouvais pas faire les choses correctement et induire tes doigts d'un sort lubrifiant...  
-Ce n'est que justice de ce jour où tu m'as pris sans préparation... »


	47. Hâbleur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Hâbleur_ : (Celui, celle) qui a coutume de parler beaucoup, en exagérant ses mérites et en déformant la réalité

* * *

La grimace de Draco était le prix à payer pour avoir le dessus aujourd'hui. Mais rien n'écartait l'option qu'un jour, il rende suppliant. Bon il avait du travail avant d'y arriver. Il ne bougeait pas, laissant le temps de son amant de s'habituer à cette présence en lui.

« Bouge Harry avant que je me mette à parler comme un hâbleur... »

Harry Potter ignorait que c'était un hâbleur, et toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas sur le moment. Il Bougeait doucement en mordillant le cou pâle de son amant. Signe que ça serait lui et seulement lui au-dessus, ce soir.


	48. Tribulations

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Tribulations_ : Suite d'aventures plus ou mains agréables.

* * *

Toutes ses tribulations pour enfin se sentir en phase avec son amant. Il fallait dire que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été dominé par son amant. Il pouvait tout voir de Draco de sa position, l'embrasser, le toucher et surtout voir ce garçon lâcher prise. En dehors, il était difficile de le voir sans son masque. Il l'abaissait en sa présence maintenant, mais Harry savait que le jeune lord avait eu une éducation stricte qu'il avait du mal à s'en défaire. Alors que sa peau claquait contre celle de son amant, il sentait que lui aussi, il lâchait prise…


	49. Salmigondis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petit définition** : _Salmigondis_ : Ramassis d'idées, de paroles ou d'écrits formant un tout disparate et incohérent.

* * *

Harry avait été jusqu'au bout. Il assumerait les conséquences de son acte. Inverser les rôles dans leurs parties de jambes en l'air confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Il formait un couple avec Draco Malfoy. Et malgré les disputes, chaque moment avec lui le faisait se sentir entier.

« Merci d'éviter un salmigondis. Un discours brouillon ne nous correspond pas. Si pour toi, je dois affronter la presse, je n'ai pas peur. Le Célèbre Harry Potter a un amant à sa hauteur.  
-Toujours aussi fier.  
-Oui, un Malfoy est toujours fier et tu le seras quand nous seront mariés. »

Malfoy, venait-il de le demander en fiançailles ?


	50. Haquenée

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Haquen_ ée : Courtisane, femme de mœurs légères.

* * *

Harry Potter resta silencieux. Il fixait Draco sans savoir que dire. Puis il lâcha un soupir.

« Se marier tout les deux ? Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée.  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu étais marié précédemment à une haquenée. Comment elle se nomme déjà cette courtisane des bas-fonds ?  
-Ginny...  
-La belette oui, même ton meilleur ami a plus de mérite qu'elle, déjà à Poudlard, elle te trompait, ça m'étonnes d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas à enfant dans son ventre cette garce.  
-Draco, sois plus gentil.  
-Avec elle jamais ! »

Quel était le lien entre Ginny et Malfoy ? Harry le découvrirait assez tôt...


	51. Vénale

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur.

 **Petite définition** : _Vénale_ : (sous-entends la femme vénale) Femme dont on obtient les faveurs pour de l'argent.

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux vert fixait son amant. Il soulevait un sourcil.

« Pourrais-je avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ?  
-Ton ex-femme s'est tapé Théodore Nott, il y a de ça un an et demi, et cette fille a profiter de l'argent de ce dernier jusqu'à la dernière noise avant de le larguer et revenir vers toi la bouche en cœur... Tu croyais qu'elle était joueuse de quidditch ? Elle était juste vénale Harry, elle se servait de ce sport comme excuse pour vivre dans l'opulence. Elle lui a tout pris, si Pansy n'avait pas été là, il serait à la rue... »


	52. Xyste

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xyste_ : Allée de jardin; promenade couverte dans un jardin. (Antiquité romaine)

* * *

Harry Potter était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ces choses-là. Il s'habilla d'un coup de baguette.

« J'ai besoin de faire un tour...  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? On pourrait faire un tour sous le xyste...  
-Désolé Draco, j'ai besoin du temps avaler ce que tu viens de dire...  
-Je m'en doute...  
-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'ai peur. Si j'avais une maladie ou un truc du genre à cause d'elle.  
-Une maladie ? Par le sexe ?  
-Les moldus appelle ça des maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Je pourrais en avoir une sans que je le sache... »


	53. Ubuesque

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ubuesque_ : à la fois absurde et cruel

* * *

Draco Malfoy le regardait avec un air surpris. Apparemment, les sorciers ne connaissaient pas ce genre de maladies. Soit parce qu'elles étaient vite soignées, soit par ce que c'était rare qu'un sorcier tombe malade de cette manière. La seule solution était de faire un test. Il se mordit les lèvres. Alors qu'il voulait sortir, il sentit son amant le retenir.

« Malgré la situation un peu ubuesque, je pense que je vais t'accompagner, après tout, on l'a fait de nombreuses fois sans protection depuis qu'on est ensemble.  
-Tu es prêt à faire le test chez les moldus ?  
-Si cela te rassure, oui. »


	54. Indolence

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Indolence_ : Disposition à éviter tout effort, toute peine.

* * *

Harry et Draco étaient en train d'attendre dans une salle d'attente, si le premier était relativement calme. Le deuxième faisait les cent pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arrivé, et les mots du sorcier aux yeux verts ne changeait rien à l'inquiétude du jeune lord sorcier.

« Je ne peux pas me calmer, me complaire dans cette indolence. D'après ce que tu m'a dit, ces maladies, on pourrait en mourir.  
-Peut-être qu'on n'a rien.  
-Je ne veux pas parier sur cette santé. Les maladies sorcières ou mordues peuvent être dangereuses pour tout le monde. Et je suis au courant que parce que je suis ton amant... »


	55. Collusion

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Collusion_ : Entente secrète entre deux ou plusieurs personnes pour nuire à un tiers

* * *

L'attente des résultats était insupportable pour les deux amants. Draco n'avait de cesse de dire que les moldus étaient plus lent que des verracrasses asthmatiques. Ce qui avait le don de faire un peu rire Harry. Ce dernier avait demandé quelques jours après la prise de sang, une réunion entre lui, son amant, Blaise et Fred. Et aujourd'hui étaient le jour où les deux autres hommes arrivaient.

« Tu crois que Fred va accepter cette collusion ?  
-Je pense que oui, Blaise a dû lui dire une partie, après Théo est un ami commun que nous avons tous les deux. Il a dû en parler... »


	56. Léonin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Léonin_ : Qui se rapporte au lion

* * *

Des brefs coups furent frappés sur la porte. Harry Potter ouvrit la porte et vit ses invités derrière. Il les fit rentrer sans une once d'hésitation. Fred semblait bien pâle, comme si ce dernier était malade. Le sorcier vert était un peu inquiet de l'état de son frère de cœur.

« Fred, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien.  
-Ginny, je n'aurai jamais imaginé...  
-Désolé Fred...  
-Son comportement léonin aurait dû le mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et Théodore... Je le connais pas, mais son cas me touche beaucoup...  
-Il a quoi, Théo ?  
-Il est malade Harry...  
-Quoi ? »


	57. Thaumaturge

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Thaumaturge_ : personne qui fait ou prétend faire des miracles.

* * *

Fred Weasley avait perdu son sourire espiègle, c'était que ce garçon avait quelque chose de grave. Harry Potter regarda son amant, ce dernier était inquiet, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux gris la peur et la colère contre cette fille.

« Blaise ?

-Je vais vous dire ce que Théo a. Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que les médicomages ont dit... Théo a ce qu'on appelle le sida... Chez les moldus, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait soignables, mais toute sainte-mangouste est sur le pied de guerre. Ils feront de leur mieux, ils ne mentiront pas comme le font les thaumaturges... »


	58. Radieux

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Radieux_ : Dont la physionomie, le comportement reflète le bonheur, la satisfaction.

* * *

La nouvelle donnait une ambiance sombre à l'assemblée. Malfoy avait perdu de son éclat, on pouvait voir clairement sa main serrer celle de Harry. Ce dernier connaissait cette maladie. Comme beaucoup de moldus. Il avait peur pour lui, pour Malfoy...

« Je te jure que je vais lui arracher son sourire radieux à cette sale...  
-Salope, dit-le tout simplement, Draco.  
-Je vais demander de l'aide au portrait de Severus, peut-être qu'il nous aidera. Lui aussi connaissait bien les moldus, bien qu'ils ne les portaient pas dans son cœur.  
-Moi, je vais voir du côté des moldus. »

Harry Potter ne laisserait personne mourir si facilement...


	59. Formication

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Formication_ : fourmillement dans les extrémités des membres

* * *

La nouvelle bataille pour le sauveur du monde sorcier serait ardue, c'est pour ça, qu'il fit une chose un peu inattendue... Contacter Dudley Dursley, son cousin, ce denier avait fait un pas en avant alors que son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas d'accord, avant qu'il parte dans sa chasse pour tuer Voldemort. Alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte de sa maison, Harry sentit comme une formication au bout des doigts. Serra ses poings et respira à fond. Il frappa de brefs coups et la porte s'ouvrait sur son cousin tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

« Entre, Harry. »

Dudley avait une fille...


	60. Amphigouri

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Amphigouri_ : Discours ou écrit burlesque, volontairement obscur ou incompréhensible :

* * *

Harry Potter pénétra dans la maison un peu nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme Privet Drive, mais il y avait certaines similitudes. Comme certains meubles, mais il mettait ça sur le compte du hasard. Il accrochait sa veste au porte-manteau, car il avait fait l'effort de se vêtir comme un moldu, un étrange moldu, certes, mais peu devineront qu'il est sorcier.

« Je sais que tu es là pour me poser des questions, mais j'en ai aussi tout un tas, pas toujours très logiques...  
-Tes questions sont aussi importantes que les miennes. Comme le dirait Draco, on va s'emmêler dans un amphigouri. »


	61. Flambeur

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Flambeur_ : Personne qui flambe son argent, particulièrement au jeu ; qui dépense de façon ostentatoire.

* * *

Dudley regardait Harry d'un air ahuri. Il avait beau râler sur la façon de parler de Draco, il avait fini par s'habituer à les entendre, puis les utiliser. Il se grattait le crâne gêné, avant de racler sa gorge brièvement.

« Donc je te propose une question chacun son tour.

-D'accord.

-Je venais te poser des questions sur le sida...

-Oh, je pensais que c'était une maladie de flambeur ivre ou encore de pute. Mais je suis surpris que ça touche aussi les gens comme toi.

-Pour les sorciers, cette maladie est nouvelle...

-Je vois, je dois demander à ma femme ce qu'elle sait... »


	62. Palimpseste

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite Définition** : _Palimpseste_ : Manuscrit dont on a fait disparaître l'écriture pour y écrire un autre texte.

* * *

Lé sorcier aux yeux verts souleva un sourcil. Il se demandait avec qui son cousin s'était mis en couple. Il déposait la petite sur le sol. Timide, elle s'accrochait à son père. En voyant cette scène, Harry enviait son cousin d'avoir eu cette chance de construire une famille...

« Sofia est un ange, ma mère la déteste et c'est réciproque. Elle est bien plus ouverte sur beaucoup de choses, elle est vraiment super.  
-Heureux pour toi, on dirait, comme un palimpseste, on a réécrit un nouveau Dudley.  
-Tu utilises des mots trop complexes pour moi, cousin.  
-Désolé, j'ai choppé la manie de Draco... »


	63. Zooplancton

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Zooplancton: Composé d'animaux marin minuscules, qui servent de garde-manger aux plus gros animaux marins;

* * *

Harry Potter se grattait l'arrière du crâne quand une jeune femme lui déposa une tasse de thé devant lui. Elle lui souriait avec bienveillance.

« Bonjour, je suis Sofia, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre un bout de votre conversation. Vous vous renseignez sur le Sida ?  
-Oui, un ami de Draco a chopé cette maladie, et on a peur pour nous... Car j'ai couché avec une femme qui a couché avec cette personne...  
-Je vois, vous avez fait un dépistage ?  
-Oui.  
-Pris à temps, on peut freiner la progression de la maladie avec un zooplancton particulier. Bien sûr, c'est encore à l'état de test... »


	64. Raout

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Raout_ : Grande réception mondaine.

* * *

Harry Potter était étonné que la femme de Dudley soit aussi au courant de ça. Il la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Ce qui enclenchait le rire de la dame. Dudley prit le relais.

« Je comprends que ça te surprends Harry. Moi aussi, elle me laisse parfois surpris par ces connaissances.

-Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

-J'ai continué dans la boxe, sans l'appui de mon père, c'était dur, mais j'ai réussi à me faire un nom... Assez pour me faire inviter à un raout. Une réception très ennuyeuse... Enfin jusqu'à Sofia s'en mêle... Elle a lancé un débat sur les lamas... »


	65. Échine

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Échine_ : Partie du corps qui va du dos au coccyx.

* * *

« Les lamas ?

-Moi-même, je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour saisir ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Elle me rappelle parfois mon amant avec ces mots compliqué...

-Mes hypothèses sur toi étaient bonnes, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire pour Cédric, rien que d'y repenser, j'ai les poils de l'échine qui redressent... »

Harry Potter pouffait un peu. Le passé entre lui et son cousin était rempli de non-dits. Et celui de Cedric Diggory en était qu'un parmi d'autres.

« Je n'aimais pas Cédric comme j'aime Draco. Sa mort m'a grandement perturbé... »


	66. Masure

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Masure_ : Taudis, maison ou habitation misérable, Logement en ruine, insalubre, délabré.

* * *

Dudley avait l'air vraiment désolé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire en pareille situation, il laissait Sofia faire le nécessaire pour effacer la culpabilité de son cousin. Les gestes de la jeune femme étaient très tendres.

« La mort n'est pas une chose facile à affronter mon chéri, va boire un peu d'eau, je vais parler à ton cousin. Prends Lilly avec toi. »

Son cousin hochait la tête. Le père et sa fille sortirent de la pièce en silence.

« Désolée pour ça.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai déprimé dans une masure pendant tout un temps après un événement... »


	67. Cabochon

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Cabochon_ : Au Québec, ça veut dire tête. (Je ne suis pas québécoise, mais je l'utilise parfois dans ce sens…)

* * *

« Je vois le genre, tu t'es pris le cabochon pour rien. »

Harry regardait la femme de son cousin surpris. Cette dernière lui souriait avec gentillesse.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais je sais de mon mari que vous êtes des sorciers...

-Cela ne vous fait pas peur ?

-Non, je pense que mon arrière-grand-mère en était une... Ce qui expliquerait les phénomènes étranges autour de ma fille...

-Peut-être...

-Je vais vous donner les dossiers de recherches que je peux avoir grâce à mon travail d'infirmière.

-Ne risquez pas votre travail pour moi.

-Je gère, ne vous en faites pas. »


	68. Yourte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yourte_ : Tente en feutre traditionnellement habité par les Mongols.

* * *

Harry souriait à Sofia. Il avait peur pour elle. Cette femme était très gentille. Peut-être qu'elle était en partie responsable du changement de son cousin.

« Dans ce cas, je vous enverrai un hibou dans une semaine. Vous pourrez lui confier votre dossier. Après nos résultats aux tests, il faudra que je parle à Draco de la petite. Elle mérite d'être guidée dans le monde magique comme il se doit.

-Super, j'espère juste que les parents de mon mari ne vont pas s'exiler en Mongolie pour vivre dans une yourte loin de toute magie...

-Je vous achèterai un hibou, il viendra avec ma lettre alors... »


	69. Quintessence

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Quintessence_ : Le plus raffiné de quelque chose, l'essence même de ce quelque chose.

* * *

Harry et Draco s'étaient retrouvés, le jeune lord blond avait parlé au portrait de Severus. Et ce dernier avait dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque a tester, mais qu'étant un tableau, ça serait le Serpentard qui le ferait.

« Mon parrain sera content d'apprendre que les moldus ont une piste. Ça l'aidera à confectionner quelque chose. La quintessence de ces deux manières de soigner pourra faire des miracles.  
-Je l'espère, je vais devoir payer un hibou à Dudley.  
-On a toujours besoin d'un hibou !  
-Surtout quand sa fille est sorcière...  
-Ton cousin a engendré une sorcière ?  
-On dirait... »

Draco roulait des yeux, mais Harry ne s'en formalisait pas.


	70. Xylophore

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xylophore_ : Prête qui préparait et entretenait le feu sacré.

* * *

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les nés-moldus, Draco.  
-Je ne les déteste pas, parce que j'adore mon collègue au ministère. Un ancien camarade à toi, un pur rouge et or... Mais j'aimerais que les nés-moldus apprennent un peu les coutumes de nos ancêtres. T'imagines que le dernier Xylophore a plus de cent ans et pas l'ombre d'un remplaçant... J'aimerais être loin de cette fichue maladie. Tu t'imagines si on l'a? »

Harry serrait contre lui l'homme qu'il aimait.

« On l'éliminera ! Un Potter a toujours raison !  
-Hé, c'est ma phrase ça ! »


	71. Pandiculation

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Pandiculation_ : Mouvement du corps qui consiste à étirer les bras vers le haut, à renverser la tête et le tronc en arrière et à étendre les jambes, qui s'accompagne souvent de bâillements et qui se produit au réveil

* * *

Après une poursuite brève, les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés à se câliner simplement. Les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est le lendemain qu'un bruit réveillait, Harry, celui de quelqu'un qui venait par poudre de cheminette. Il n'y avait que trois personnes au courant de l'endroit où ils habitaient. Le sorcier aux yeux verts descendait rapidement pour voir une Hermione en pleurs. L'ancien rouge et or consola son amie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Draco l'avait sûrement entendu. Car ce dernier arrivait en s'étirant.

« Pas même le temps de faire mes pandiculations du matin, que se passe t-il Harry ? »


	72. Bachique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Bachique_ : Relatif au vin ou à l'ivresse.

* * *

« Hermione est arrivée ici en pleur...  
-Granger, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Car j'aimerais retourner dans mon lit.  
-J'ai reçu vos résultats. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient avoir le sida...  
-Et vous n'avez pas le sida. Mais le cholestérol...  
-Super faisons une fête bachique.  
-Malfoy, je ne pense pas que ça soit un bon plan.  
-Oh, un écart ne me fera pas de mal.  
-Mais vous pourrez en mourir. Il faut faire un régime. C'est important. Je dois vous faire un programme, j'aurai dû prévoir ça...  
-Granger respire, tu vas t'étouffer. »

Harry pouffait, ces deux-là ne s'entendraient donc jamais...


	73. Gaudriole

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Gaudriole_ : L'amour physique.

* * *

Hermione avait fait rapidement une liste pour faire un régime pour nos deux sorciers. Harry finirait par s'habituer à ce régime. Mais il avait du mal à se refuser de la tarte à la mélasse qui était son péché mignon. Ils devaient en plus de ça faire du sport. Pour ça, les deux amants n'étaient pas en reste. Bien qu'ils avaient arrêté toute activité d'ordre sexuelle. Sans oublier que le souci de Théo restait entier.

« Maintenant, je ne dirais pas non à une Gaudriole. Après tout Granger a dit du faire du sport.

-Je ne dirait pas non, ça fait un moment qu'on a rien fait. »


	74. Abracadabrantesque

**Disclairmer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Abracadabrantesque_ : Quelque chose d'étrange et compliqué, jusqu'à l'incohérence ou au délire; totalement incompréhensible.

* * *

Harry Potter vit son amant sourire avant que ce dernier se colle à lui. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Draco. Malgré la situation quelque peu abracadabrantesque, le sorcier aux yeux vert était content de ne pas avoir le sida, mais une maladie qui pouvait se gérer en faisant attention. Leur nourriture ne devait pas être grasse. Mais en suivant un peu le régime fait par Hermione, il se disait que ça serait facile à éliminer les mauvaises graisses avec le sorcier blond. D'un sort, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et s'unirent avec tendresse. Leur corps fusionnant sous leurs gémissements, le plaisir revenant à eux comme un boomerang...


	75. Balbutiement

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Balbutiement_ : Manière de parler d'une personne qui balbutie, en gros la personne butte sur les mots.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Draco confectionnait la potion pour Théodore Nott. Le hibou de Dudley arrivait avec une lettre manuscrite. Intrigué, le sauveur du monde sorcier ouvrit la missive. Il était un peu nerveux. Il pouvait lire ceci :

« Cher Harry,  
Notre fille est vraiment extraordinaire. Même si Pétunia n'était pas très heureuse de la voir faire de la magie, elle semble plus ouverte que son mari qui nous a jeté dehors sans préavis. Et là elle a dit entre deux balbutiements qu'on était plus une famille...  
En attente de te réponse.  
Sofia. »

Harry écrivit rapidement sa réponse...


	76. Camaïeu

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Camaïeu_ : En dégradé; d'une teinte dégradée.

* * *

Il s'était douté que ça ne passerait pas aussi bien que prévu. Il avait un peu de la peine pour Sofia. La jeune femme n'avait rien fait pour être ainsi jetée dehors par les Dursley. Le hibou attendait patiemment la réponse pour la livre à sa propriétaire. L'animal avait un beau plumage dans un camaïeu de brun qui lui allait comme un gant. Et depuis qu'il servait de messager à son cousin et sa femme, le volatile avait pris du poids. Il invitait sa petite cousine à passer chez eux un week-end. Draco va sûrement râler un peu, mais la petite ferait fondre son cœur.


	77. Échalier

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Échalier_ : Échelle rustique placée contre une haie pour permettre de la franchir.

* * *

Ravie la dame disait qu'elle arriverait ce week-end. Il espérait seulement que Draco avait fini sa potion. Car quand il en préparait, il devenait parfois pire que Severus Snape. Harry soupirait et allait chercher une pomme dans son jardin, il y avait un tas d'arbres fruitiers dans ce jardin, mais son amant avait une préférence pour ce fruit. Il la tournait dans tous les sens avant de franchir l'échalier pour voir un peu le monde extérieur. Le village était à moitié sorcier, donc il n'était pas rare de croiser des hommes vêtus de robe. Il respirait à fond avant de rentrer chez lui. Il devait affronter son dragon.


	78. Vaticiner

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Vaticiner_ : Prophétiser, annoncer l'avenir.

* * *

Heureusement, il savait dompter ce dragon. Harry Potter, jeune adulte, se collait à son amant quand ce dernier daigna sortir de sa grotte.

« Je vaticine que tu as quelque chose à me demander et c'est en rapport avec ton cousin.  
-Comment tu sais ?  
-J'ai vu son hibou voler par la seule source de lumière dans le laboratoire. Impossible à louper. Vu que je récupérais la lumière du soleil pour un des ingrédient de la potion. Mon parrain insistait pour le faire pendant cinq minutes. C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
-Alors elle est bientôt prête ?  
-Presque, elle doit être en stase trois jours entiers. »


	79. Flegmatique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Flegmatique_ : Calme et imperturbable, qui garde son sang-froid.

* * *

« Mais ça n'écarte pas le sujet du hibou de ton cousin. Que voulait-il ?  
-Lui rien...  
-Alors c'est sa femme qui t'a envoyé des trucs. Des informations sur le sida ? Ou juste une lettre pour demander quelque chose ?  
-Autre chose...  
-Dois-je rester flegmatique ou puis-je m'énerver ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Mais ma tante a rejeté sa petite fille.  
-Vu comment elle t'a traité, cela ne m'étonnes guère... Et tu l'as proposé de venir ici ?  
-Oui...  
-Tu as de chance que je t'aime sinon je t'aurai étranglé. Tu me devras une nuit endiablée.  
-Merci Draco, tu verras que tu ne regretteras pas de leur venue. »


	80. Goguenard

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Goguenard_ : Qui raille, se moque d'autrui.

* * *

Harry Potter était heureux, Draco avait accepter la visite de la petite Lilly et de ses parents. Leur maison était clairement sorcière. Son amant retrouverait sûrement ces habitudes et son attitude goguenarde, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il adorerait cette petite, sinon, il se teignait les cheveux en vert.

« Merci mille fois, il viendront ce week-end.

-Ce qui laisserait à la potion le temps de finir sa stase et de la tester sur Théo.

-Je suis sûr que Snape à fait des merveilles.

-Mon parrain est le meilleur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Cette potion sauvera de nombreuses vies... »


	81. Incarnat

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Incarnat_ : D'une couleur vive située entre le rose et le rouge franc, et rappelant celle de la chair.

* * *

Harry et Draco, la nuit suivante se donnait l'un à l'autre dans une folie peu descriptible. Mais trois jours plus tard, la potion ayant fini sa stase, le jeune lord Malfoy s'était empressé d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. La potion avait une couleur proche de la chair et sentait la mer. Le malade s'était relevé, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu, Harry le trouvait très maigre.

« Tiens, prends cette potion.  
-C'est normal, cette couleur incarnate ?  
-Oui, elle a été faite grâce à l'aide de Severus Snape. »

Le sorcier malade prit la potion, restait à voir si ça fonctionnait maintenant. Harry attendait patiemment en serrant la main de Draco.


	82. Jubilatoire

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Jubilatoire_ : Qui exprime la jubilation. (La grande joie en gros)

* * *

D'un premier abord, rien ne changeait, puis les cheveux de Théodore Nott prirent une couleur bleue turquoise. Surpris Harry voyait le sorcier reprendre un peu de couleur. Des guérisseurs lancèrent un sort de diagnostic et crièrent de joie.

« Votre ami est guéri ! Il n'a plus rien. C'est magnifique ! Il faudra nous donner la recette de cette potion et la faire breveter à votre nom.  
-Ce qui explique votre état jubilatoire. Mais c'est l'œuvre de mon parrain à travers son tableau.  
-Qui est-il ?  
-Severus Snape.  
-Après la potion tue-loup, il a inventé une potion bien utile... »

Harry en donnerait un peu à Sofia, pour la remercier.


	83. Képi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Képi_ : Couvre-chef généralement utilisé dans l'armée ou la police.

* * *

Le sauveur du monde sorcier savait que la potion était encore en phase de test. Mais le fait que la personne change de couleur de cheveux n'était pas si grave que ça. Et pas moyen de faire retrouver sa couleur naturelle à Théodore. Le fait qu'il devait la prendre régulièrement pour repousser la maladie définitivement n'était pas un problème pour le sorcier. Même si à présent, il arborait une chevelure rouge vif. Il devait parler de cet effet secondaire à Hermione... Autant porter un képi nazi un jour de fête nationale... Ces deux-là étaient comme chien et chat. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux intelligents.


	84. Lavallière

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Lavallière_ : Cravate à large nœud flottant.

* * *

Harry Potter lâchait un soupir, ce qui n'échappait pas à son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?  
-Je voulais donner un peu de potion à Sofia, mais l'effet secondaire me fait un peu peur.  
-Tu veux sauver les moldus ? Il me semblait que tu préférais une vie normale, alors pourquoi tu veux encore jouer les héros ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Harry, tu as peur pour ton cousin et sa femme. Je parie toutes mes cravates lavallière.  
-Sûrement...  
-Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde entier. Mais si ça te tracasse, on éliminera les effets secondaires... »


	85. Meurtrir

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite Définition** : _Meurtrir_ : Blesser moralement.

* * *

Harry Potter faisait les cent pas. Il ne savait pas à quel point les mots de pétunia avait meurtri l'âme de la femme de son cousin qu'il trouvait vraiment sympathique. Elle lui rappelait Luna. Il faudra qu'il songe à les faire se rencontrer quand la jeune blonde serait de retour en Angleterre. Il entendait un moteur de voiture s'approcher de leur habitation. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sofia soutenue par son mari. Il se précipitait vers la demoiselle.

« Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute cousin... Mais rentrons... Lilly, tu viens ma puce ? »

La petite fille sortait du véhicule en pleurant.


	86. Obséquieux

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Petite définition** : _Obséquieux_ : Qui porte Ã l'excès les marques de politesse, les égards, le respect ou l'empressement envers quelqu'un.

* * *

« Maman, ne pleure pas...

-Lilly, va voir Harry, je vais consoler ta maman. Il est très gentil. C'est ton grand cousin. Tu vas voir que la magie c'est super. »

La petite marchait timidement vers Harry et lui prit la main.

« Rentrez, Draco a fait du thé. Je pense que vous fera du bien à tout les eux d'en boire. »

Le blond ayant entendu sortit à son tour.

« Je m'excuse, je vais être un peu obséquieux, mais vous ne méritez pas de pleurer pour ces gens. Je m'occupe des adultes et toi de la petite.

-Merci... »


	87. Baladin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Baladin_ : Saltimbanque, bouffon, comédien ambulant.

* * *

La petite Lilly, un peu timide au début n'avait pas parlé à Harry. Le sorcier aux yeux vert changeait un des coussins près de lui en peluche vivante qu'il bougeait grâce à la magie. La jeune demoiselle riait en voyant les bêtises de la peluche dirigée par son grand cousin. C'était bien plus agréable pour ce dernier d'entendre cet enfant rire. Plus le temps passait, plus la future sorcière s'approchait de lui. Puis elle attrapait la peluche.

« Grand cousin Harry, rigolo.

-Lilly dis-moi, tu voudrais jouer à quoi ? Mon baladin peut t'accompagner si tu veux...

-Baladin trop joli, Baladin magique... »


	88. Palafitte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Palafitte_ : Construction lacustre du Néolithique récent, établie sur un plancher grossier supporté par des pilotis et reliée à la rive par une passerelle.

* * *

Harry Potter ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour amuser la jeune fille. Il faisait bouger la peluche improvisée. La faisait parler en se cachant la bouche avec sa main. La petite Lilly s'en amusait. Elle riait d'une façon qu'il trouvait adorable. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Draco serait gentil avec son cousin avec sa femme. Il espérait seulement que le lord blond ne dépasserait pas les limites. Il sourit à la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, comme ces deux parents, mais des yeux verts, comme les siens. Draco vint dans la pièce en râlant.

« Ces imbéciles méritent de vivre dans un palafitte... »


	89. Querelle

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Querelle_ : Dispute entre amoureux, membres d'une famille...

* * *

« Draco qu'est qui se passe ?  
-Ta tante et ton oncle, il ne mérite pas une querelle de ce genre. Mais oser dire à une petite sorcière qu'elle est un monstre, c'est horrible.  
-Ils ont dit ça toute mon enfance.  
-Et le cousin participait ?  
-Oui...  
-Je vais étrangler cet imbécile.  
-Il a compris que ce qu'il a fait quand il était jeune état stupide.  
-C'est à cause de ce genre de personnages que les sangs-purs détestent les moldus. Je vais manger une pomme, occupe-toi de nos invités. Ils me mettent la rate au court-bouillon avec leur histoire. »

Harry prit la main de Lilly et entra dans le salon...


	90. Saugrenu

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Saugrenu_ : Qui surprend par son étrangeté, sa bizarrerie, son caractère illogique, inattendu.

* * *

Ce que voyait Harry en premier lieu, c'est Sofia qui grattait la tasse de thé qui ronronnait comme un chat. Et ensuite un Dudley un peu confus.

« Désolé pour ton homme.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a parlé de la réaction de Vernon et Pétunia. Mais aussi de certaines choses purement non-magiques... Je suppose qu'il n'a pas trop compris. Les sorciers vivent dans un monde assez saugrenu...

-Je te l'accorde, cousin. Mais Draco est un sorcier qui a toujours vécu dans ce monde, il tente de s'adapter, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il ne veut pas perdre son côté purement sorcier... »


	91. Tantrisme

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Tantrisme : Pratique de l'hindouiste et du bouddhisme fondé sur la cosmologie et l'exercice physique.

* * *

« Je vois, je pense que Sofia et moi-même, nous pouvons être initiés à certains rituels sorciers... »

Comme si Draco avait entendu, ce dernier débarquait avec une pomme à moitié mangée en main. Harry craignait le pire.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à venir au sabbat de l'équinoxe d'automne.

-Oui bien entendu.

-Parfait, ça sera le moment parfait pour refaire ma demande. De quoi rendre jaloux les gens pratiquant le tantrisme.

-Harry n'est pas votre fiancé ?

-Pas encore. Je lui ai demandé, mais cet homme ne m'a jamais répondu.

-Voilà qui est fâcheux... »

Harry recevait un regard insistant de Sofia.


	92. Ubiquité

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sofia et Lilly.

 **Petite définition** : _Ubiquité_ : Faculté d'être présent physiquement en plusieurs lieux à la fois.

* * *

La femme de son cousin pouvait être intimidante, Harry ne pouvait espérer un coup de main de son cousin. Il était seul face à son destin. Il lâchait un soupir.

« Je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que je ne savais pas bien à l'époque... Mais après ce temps passé avec toi. Je ne regrette pas grand chose. Parfois, je rêverai d'avoir un don d'ubiquité pour te satisfaire.  
-Un seul toi ça me suffit amplement. Se promettre à l'autre à la fin du cycle des saisons est un bon plan. La magie nous bénira. Ces gens vont adorer nos fêtes. »


	93. Vindicte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : Vindicte : Punition, châtiment mérité par quelqu'un ayant commis un acte jugé délictueux.

 **Autres trucs** : Un grand merci pour vos reviews à tous, j'ai atteint les cent, ce qui m'était pas arrivé depuis un bail. Merci à Eli pour ces mots et ces commentaires truculents, Mae et ses réactions, Yuki et ses petits commentaires et Brigitte qui m'encourage souvent à continuer cette histoire malgré tout avec ses réactions à vif.

* * *

« Tu sais Draco, je peux accepter aussi maintenant, c'est pareil pour moi.

-Ah non, tu attends maintenant. En plus, on a une vindicte à finir...

-Tu sais que ça peut attendre ?

-Cela n'a que trop duré, on doit prévenir du danger que représente ton ex-petite-amie. C'est de sa faute pour Théo. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, même avec la potion qu'on a faite. »

Les deux amants avaient presque oublié leurs invités quand la jeune Lilly venait prendre la main de Draco.

« Daco, t'es fâché ?

-Oui, une méchante madame a fait des choses pas bien.

-Pas fâché conte Lilly ?

-Non... »


	94. Whisky

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sofia et Lilly

 **Petite définition** : _Whisky_ : Eau-de-vie de grains fortement alcoolisée originaire d'Écosse.

* * *

Harry vit son amant se baisser à la hauteur de la jeune sorcière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras une petite sorcière géniale.  
-Daco fait de la magie.  
-Oui, beaucoup. »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts sourit et allait vers son cousin et sa femme avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

« Tenez, vous en avez bien besoin après de telles émotions. C'est du whisky version sorcier.  
-Avec plaisir Harry... Cette femme est si méchante ?  
-Vous n'avez pas idée... Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de fois, elle m'a trompé pour rester correct.  
-Elle a sûrement, elle aussi des soucis... »


	95. Xérographie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Sauf Sofia et Lilly

 **Petite définition** : _Xérographie_ : Procédé d'impression électrostatique permettant de reproduire Ã sec des documents sur n'importe quelle surface en utilisant des poudres spécialement préparées qui remplacent l'encre.

* * *

« Que voulez-vous dire par là madame ?  
-C'est Sofia, je veux dire qu'elle aussi doit être atteinte et depuis plus longtemps que le malade dont vous vous êtes occupé.  
-Sainte-Mangouste lui a sûrement donné la potion... Mon parrain dit que si vous la prenez tous les jours pendant six mois, vous n'aurez plus rien. Qu'importe le stade.  
-Voilà un remède efficace. Mes xérographies ont servi à ce que je constate.  
-Vos quoi ? Votre dossier nous a aidées. En plus de rendre la potion pas si mauvaise au goût. Elle est juste un poil trop salée et elle teint les cheveux des gens. »


	96. Zinc

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sofia et Lilly

 **Petite définition** : _Zinc_ : Ce corps, en tant qu'oligo-élément contenu dans les organismes vivants, les aliments ou dans certains médicaments.

* * *

« Voilà un effet secondaire curieux. Je pourrais vous demander un échantillon ?

-Pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Ais je vous dois ça. Vous êtes une guérisseuse moldue ?

-Je suis laborantine. Je fais un peu la même chose que votre parrain, sans magie.

-Vous créez des potions ?

-Des médicaments... Pour le moment on se penche sur le zinc et ses effets sur l'organisme. Mais votre potion pourrait faire avancer la médecine de façon considérable. Votre parrain sera célèbre.

-Le connaissant, il ne voudra pas de cette célébrité.

-Drôle de personnage. Mais il a sûrement ces raisons. »


	97. Vespéral

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Sofia et Lilly

 **Petite définition** : _Vespéral_ : Du soir, du couchant; relatif au soir; qui a lieu le soir.

* * *

Harry et Draco en bon hôte raccompagnèrent leur invité jusqu'à la sortie. La nuit était tombée et Lilly dormait dans les bras de sa maman. Ils avaient passé la journée à parler des différence entre moldus et sorciers. Si Dudley était silencieux, Sofia était très curieuse du monde qu'allait fréquenter sa fille. Ils saluèrent le couple d'un signe de main, la fraîcheur vespérale les encourageait à rentrer dès que la voiture disparaissait dans les pénombres du soir.

« Cette Sofia, on dirait Loufoca parfois.  
-Luna... Elle n'est pas moldue et fille unique.  
-Tu as raison, ces cheveux à elle semblent mieux entretenus... ».


	98. Kraken

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Kraken_ : Monstre marin fabuleux ressemblant à un poulpe géant dans les légendes scandinaves.

* * *

Harry Potter roulait des yeux sous les paroles de son amant. Ils valaient mieux qui rentrent au plus vite. Les deux hommes rangèrent un peu grâce à la magie. La peluche improvisée redevenait un coussin.

« Nos familles sont vraiment étranges... Entre mon père qui mériterait d'être le goûter d'un kraken et ma mère devenue folle. Ta tante et ton oncle magicophobes. Ton cousin perdu et sa femme loufoque, on a une belle brochette de spécimens.

-Oui, j'espère qu'on fera notre mariage en petit comité.

-Il se pourrait que le comité soit un peu plus grand...

-Draco tu compte inviter qui ?

-Quelques amis... »


	99. Woofer

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Woofer_ : Haut parleur qui restitue les graves.

* * *

Harry soulevait un sourcil, il se demandait ce que Draco voulait dire par quelques amis.

« C'est pour Blaise et Théo, ils sont déjà comptés dans les inviter avec Hermione et Luna...  
-Bah, il y a Pansy, Astoria, Milicent et d'autres anciens serpentards...  
-Combien en tout ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux vert haussait le ton, comme si on avait branché un woofer, on pouvait entendre la magie du sauveur du monde sorcier autour de lui.

« Oh, une petite cinquantaine, t'inquiète, j'invite quelques-uns de tes anciens camarades dans le lot.  
-Parce qu'ils sortent avec tes amis ?  
-Pas tous, mais en partie oui... »


	100. Marronnier

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Marronnier_ : Variété de châtaignier cultivé.

* * *

« En partie ?  
-Certains travaillent au ministère... Donc j'ai appris un peu à les connaître. Comme Seamus Finnigan, il s'occupe du département des sports magique. Il en sait un rayon sur le quiddicth, mais aussi d'autres sports magiques. Tu sais qu'il avait un championnat de Bavboule à l'international ? Je le sais grâce à lui.  
-Tu fais des efforts pour t'entendre avec mes anciens camarades, autant être assommé par les marronnier chantant de Neville Longdubat.  
-En parlant de lui, il sort avec quelqu'un que tu connais bien ?  
-Luna ?  
-Non, Ron Weasley et c'est récent.  
-Quoi ?! »


	101. Béotien

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Béotien_ : Celui qui est lourd d'esprit, grossier, peu cultivé, indifférent à la production littéraire et artistique.

* * *

« Tu bluffes !  
-Bien entendu Harry. Neville est plus intelligent pour sortir avec un béotien pareil. Je plain son amant.  
-Tu n'es pas gentil avec lui. Il n'est pas mauvais que ça.  
-Non, c'est opportuniste, c'est pire. J'invite Georges, parce que Fred se sentirait seul à faire des blagues pas drôles à notre mariage.  
-Vu que se sont deux farceurs, notre union sera inoubliable.  
-Quoi qui se passe, je reste avec toi Potter. »

Draco s'installait sur les cuisses de Harry et frottait son nez contre le sien.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas. Même pour éventuel héritier. »


	102. Camériste

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Camériste_ : Dame d'honneur d'une personne de haut rang ou suivante à la cour.

* * *

« Un héritier ?

-Les sang-purs sont assez friand de nouvelle génération...

-Et les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ?

-Oui et non ? C'est très compliqué. Ça demande plusieurs choses compliquées. Les hommes porteurs sont souvent mort après... Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre. Je préfère être sans héritier que sans toi. Quand bien même des caméristes viendrait quérir mon héritage génétique.

-Merci Draco. »

Harry serrait contre lui son amant. Il l'embrassait.

« Va pour tous tes invités, mais laisse-moi inviter Hagrid.

-C'est bien parce que je t'aime que j'accepte. Lui et qui d'autre ?

-Personne... »


	103. Ukase

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Ukase : Ordre impératif.

Petit détail : Ce drabble et quelques uns qui suivront ont été fait dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF.

* * *

« Harry, ne prends pas pour une patacitrouille ! Tu me dis qui tu as en tête, c'est un ukase.  
-Mac Gonnagal... Neville... Victor Krum... Mon cousin et sa famille... Et Poppy Pomfresh...  
-L'infirmière ? Pourquoi elle ?  
-Je lui dois bien ça.  
-Minute papillon, tu dis que tu lui dois ça, tu as été régulièrement blessé à Poudlard, mais serais-tu allé la voir quand tu te blessais à cause de ton travail ? »

Harry Potter se murait dans le silence, ce qui appuyait sa culpabilité.

« Harry James Potter !  
-Oui Draco d'amour ?  
-Viens ici mon cœur... »


	104. Galimatias

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Galimatias_ : Discours confus qui semble dire quelque chose mais ne signifie rien.

* * *

« Désolé...  
-Je ne sais pas quel Anglais, tu as étudié, mais je ne veux pas de galimatias.  
-Tu étais obligé de dire des mots compliqués ?  
-Excuse-moi d'étudier la sémantique pour mieux faire mon travail au ministère. Pas de discours confus, mais la vérité Harry. »

Draco avait posé sa main sur la joue de Harry. Il ravalait sa salive.

« Si tu travailles dans la coopération magique, moi, je travaille au département régulation des créatures magiques. Et elles ne sont pas toujours de bon poil...  
-Super, mon futur mari est le nouveau Norbert Dragoneau. »

Harry pouffait un peu.

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention. »


	105. Sabir

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Sabir_ : Langue formée d'éléments hétéroclites, difficilement compréhensible.

* * *

« Tu ne t'entends pas avec ton sabir composé de noms de créatures étranges. Même Luna est plus compréhensible que toi parfois.  
-Tu ne l'as pas vu quand elle vient au bureau avec une nouvelle créature...  
-Super de sémantique à créature, on part en dispute, tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ?  
-Un peu, mais que serions-nous sans nos disputes ?  
-Un couple niais et triste. Au moins tu sais te racheter sous les draps...  
-Mon derrière ne risque pas de l'oublier ça. »

Draco ricanait, Harry de son côté se fit du thé, il en avait bien besoin. Surtout après de tels événements dans sa vie.


	106. Houppelande

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Houppelande_ : Ample et long vêtement de dessus, ouvert par devant, pourvu de manches larges.

* * *

Quelques jours après, Harry Potter était à son bureau en train de faire la paperasse quand une tornade blonde venait d'entrée dans son bureau tel une tornade. Il écarquillait les yeux surpris de cette drôle d'apparition.

« Par le slip de Salazar qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le sauveur sorcier ne reconnaissait pas tout de suite la dame vêtue d'une houppelande très colorée et des lunettes bariolés sur le nez. Puis comme un évidence, il savait qui c'était.

« Luna ! »

La jeune sorcière lui offrir trois bisous amicaux sur chaque joue avant de sourire.

« C'est moi ! »


	107. Parangon

**Disclaimer** : ls personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Parangon_ : Pierre précieuse, perle, etc., remarquable par sa beauté, sa perfection.

* * *

La jeune sorcière était toujours aussi fantasque. Harry se leva de sa chaise et la serrait contre lui.

« J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de ma présence, les nargoles autour de toi me l'ont transmis.

-Oui, mais assieds-toi, tu viens sûrement de loin...

-Ah, laisse-moi t'offrir un parangon pour tes futures fiançailles. Je te dois bien pour ton œuf de griffon.

-Mais ce n'est rien, je suis sûr qu'il retrouvera les siens avec toi en vadrouille.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse avant qu'une veine de minerai en Transylvanie explose.

-Je me demandais, tu as des parents éloignés cracmols ? »


	108. Haptique

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Haptique : Qui se rapporte à la sensation du toucher.

* * *

Harry Potter vit Luna se gratter le menton. Puis elle claquait des doigts. Elle touchait son collier fait de petits objets divers qui aurait fait baver d'envie Dumbledore. Les veines d'une feuille en métal s'allumant d'une lumière bleue.

« Ouais, j'en ai eu, mais c'était il y a longtemps, du temps de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Comme ça, je vais te présenter quelqu'un à mon mariage.  
-Oh, super. Hâte de rencontrer cette personne qui te fait poser des question sur moi... Non d'un ronflak sans haptique, je dois me sauver. Je dois empêcher une catastrophe d'arriver, envoie-moi un hibou rapidement Harry. »


	109. Opprobre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sofia et Lilly

 **Petite définition** : _Opprobre_ : Déshonneur extrême et public infligé à quelqu'un.

* * *

L'équinoxe d'automne était là, Harry était un peu nerveux. Mais voir son cousin dans une robe de sorcier le faisait sourire.

« Voilà qui est parfait. Ton cousin sera un invité qui ne risque pas de nous apporter l'opprobre.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Dudley veut le mieux pour sa fille. Même si pour ça, il doit porter une robe... »

Dudley ne savait pas quoi faire, il lâcha un soupir.

« Cousin, je suis ridicule, je peux faire l'impasse ?

-Je ne pense pas que laisser Sofia et Lilly est quelque chose que tu veux Big D.

-Ah zut oui ! »


	110. Sbire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Sbire_ : Homme de main au service d'un particulier ou d'un pouvoir oppressif, qui exerce des violences ou accomplit de basses besognes.

* * *

Transplaner avec des moldus était spécial. Harry n'aimait pas trop les transports magique, le seul qui trouvait grâce à ces yeux, c'est le balai magique. Ça valait tout l'or du monde cette sensation de liberté. Dudley regardait les environ avec un peu de curiosité.

« C'est donc ça la fête de l'équinoxe...  
-Oh, le lord Malfoy a amené de nouveaux sbires... »

C'était une dame d'un certain âge...

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Muriel Weasley, la seule Weasley qui tente de retrouver son honneur... »

Draco roulait des yeux.

« Et ce n'est pas en insultant que vous parviendrez. Laissez-nous rendre hommage à la magie... »


	111. Valeureux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Valeureux_ : Qui fait preuve de bravoure, de courage, de vaillance.

* * *

La dame les suivait, ce qui agaçait fortement Harry et Draco. Le lord blond n'aimait pas trop Les Weasley, les seuls qui avait grâce à ces yeux, c'étaient les jumeaux. Le valeureux sauveur sorcier devait faire quelque chose et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il s'arrêtait et regardait Draco. Il sourit et s'écartait un peu avec Sofia, Dudley et Lilly.

« Madame Weasley, arrêter de nous suivre, c'est très mal poli. Et nous avons des invités qui participent à la leur première fête sorcière, moi aussi. J'aimerais en profiter à fond avec mon compagnon et mes amis. »


	112. Williamine

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Williamine_ : Eau-de-vie fait à partir de poire Williams.

* * *

Harry Potter fit tourner ses capes, ce qui fit sourire son amant.

« Des effets de capes dignes de Severus.  
-Snape est très bien dans son tableau... »

La petite Lilly impressionnée avait lâché la main de sa mère pour s'accrocher à la robe de son grand cousin.

« Harry trop fort ! Harry, je veux jouer.

-Plus tard Lilly, dire que j'avais pris un peu de Williamine pour boire un peu avec les autres... Mais je ne donnerai rien à ce genre de personnes. »

Harry reçut un baiser de Draco sur la joue.

« Voilà l'homme à qui je serais fiancé ce soir ! »


	113. Janissaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Janissaire_ : Satellite d'une autorité despotique.

* * *

Draco emmenait Harry suivi de sa famille dans un coin de la fête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller partout, ils pouvaient voir les divers sorciers et sorcières rassembler du bois, mais aussi des vivres. Le lord blond posa près du tas de bois quelques plantes. Il revenait près de sa famille.

« Pour rendre honneur à la magie, on cède un peu de ce qu'on a eu pendant cette année. Ces plantes poussent dans notre jardin. C'est Harry qui s'en occupe, par habitude, il m'a dit.  
-Harry a toujours eu la main verte.  
-Un ami à lui est pire que lui. »


	114. Krak

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Sofia et Lilly.

 **Petite définition** : _Krak_ : Forteresse construite généralement en Palestine.

* * *

Harry se grattait le cou. Il était un peu gêné.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma mère s'en occupait jamais quand tu étais absent, elle qui voulait tant être une parfaite personne normale.  
-Tu sais bien à présent que la normalité, ce n'est qu'un code social. Harry, moi et d'autres personnes sont heureux de ce qui les rend uniques.  
-Je sais ma chérie, mais c'était difficile de faire tomber le krak dans ma tête..  
-Je t'ai épousé en sachant ça, et je t'aime avec tes défauts et tes qualités. »

Harry sourit en écoutant son cousin et sa femme.


	115. Quidam

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Quidam_ : Personne dont on ne peut, dont on ne veut dire le nom.

* * *

Le sorcier aux yeux verts sourit, il était bien là. Son cousin semblait intéressé par le monde des sorciers. Il écoutait surtout Draco qui lui expliquait avec détails les traditions purement sorcières. Il trouvait Yule intéressante, bien qu'il se voyait mal sans noël. Sofia, quant à elle s'était trouvé une amie et pas n'importe laquelle... Luna Lovegood.

« Harry, j'ai fait connaissance avec Sofia, elle est formidable. Tu sais que notre Quidam national et sorcier a fait de nombreuses victimes moldues. Saint-magouste est efficace, mais pas très aux normes en ce qui concerne les non-magiciens. Sans oublier sa fascination pour les ronflacs cornus. Formidable cette fille. »


	116. Alacrité

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Alacrité_ : Bonne humeur pleine d'entrain.

* * *

« Je peux dire autant d'elle. Elle me rappelle parfois ma grand-mère.  
-Je suis content pour toi, Sofia.  
-Vaux mieux être vif et plein d'alacrité que déprimer. Même Dudley s'y est mis. Notre fille ne pouvait pas avoir mieux comme première expérience sorcière.  
-Elle doit jouer avec les enfants, Teddy, mon filleul.  
-Le petit gars qui change de couleur de cheveux à chaque fois que je le regarde ?  
-Sûrement.  
-Voilà qui est intriguant... »

Sofia se dirigeait vers sa fille qui courrait pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman, tu viens jouer.  
-Oui, je viens jouer ! »


	117. Ziste

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ziste_ : peau blanche souvent amère des agrumes.

* * *

Harry sourit avant de rejoindre son amant qui parlait avec Dudley. Surveiller les enfants et Sofia ne servait rien, surtout si Luna s'en mêlait.

« Dudley, Draco ne t'embête pas ?  
-Harry, sache que je suis tout à fait civilisé avec lui.  
-Je n'en doute pas, mais ne lui donne pas trop informations.  
-On s'échange des informations sur nos mondes. Mieux que toi, tu peux le faire parfois. Tu savais qu'il avait un truc qu'il nomme internet ?  
-Bien entendu, mais ce genre de chose à du mal avec la magie. Comme toi, quand tu dois enlever le ziste d'un citron pour tes potions à la main. »


	118. Laconique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Laconique_ : Qui s'exprime en peu de mots, sans détails inutiles.

* * *

« Ah, ne m'en parle pas.  
-Cousin, je ne te savais pas si taquin... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense que je serai moins perdu à la réception de la lettre de Poudlard. Je me demande à quoi ressembles vos banquiers.  
-Ce sont des gobelins, ce sont des petits êtres fripés. Ils sont du genre laconique. Ils n'aiment pas tellement les sorciers en général, sauf certaines exceptions. Ton cousin a réussi à s'attirer leur faveur. Tu sais qu'il est du genre à attirer les ennuis sans doute.  
-Je l'ignorais.  
-Dans ce cas, je te narrerai les histoires du grand Harry Potter, un soir. »


	119. Yuppie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yuppie_ : Jeune cadre dynamique.

* * *

Harry pouvait entendre Dudley rire de la façon de présenter les choses de Draco Malfoy. Le père de ce dernier devait avoir les oreilles qui siffle ou un truc du genre. C'était plaisant de voir sa famille, car le lord blond était un membre de sa famille s'entendre comme ça. Il savait qu'il aurait des haut et des bas. Comme dans une carrière de yuppie. Tant qu'il faisait tout pour que ça fonctionne, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher.

« N'oublie pas qu'on doit faire attention.

-Granger a assez insisté pour que ça soit ancré dans ma tête. »

Harry sourit, Hermione et son entêtement ont fait une victime.


	120. Zanni

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sofia et Lilly.

 **Petite définition** : _Zanni_ : Bouffon des comédies vénitiennes.

* * *

« Et ne ris pas, ça serait me prendre pour un zanni.

-Il utilise toujours des mots comme ça ? »

Harry hochait la tête doucement. Pas dupe pour un sou, Draco fit la moue au sorcier aux yeux verts. C'est pile à ce moment précis que les enfants virent sauter sur le sauveur du monde sorcier. Envahi par les jeunes enfants. Le vainqueur de Voldemort tomba par terre. Il rit un peu.

« Ah je suis prisonnier aidez-moi, oh mon prince.

-Harry, dès qu'on rentre, je te fais boire une potion...

-Mon prince aidez-moi... »

Incapable de se tirer de ce mauvais pas, il laissa d'autres le sauver.


	121. Tempérance

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sofia et Lilly.

 **Petite définition** : _Tempérance_ : Modération, sobriété.

* * *

C'était Sofia, Luna et Dudley qui l'aidèrent, non sans un peu rire du sauveur du monde sorcier. Il se souviendrait longtemps de cette équinoxe. Il avait hâte que Draco lui fasse sa demande, mais ce dernier attendit le dernier moment, où les sorciers et les sorcières se ressemblait autour d'un feu glacé. Il représentait l'hiver arrivant, mais aussi la tempérance dont devait faire preuve les sorciers, mais aussi les créatures magiques.

Le lord blond sourit et d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une petite boite.

« Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je demande ici présent, la main de Harry James Potter. »


	122. Nécropole

**Disclaimer** : ls personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sofia et Lilly.

 **Petite définition** : _Nécropole_ : Grand cimetière urbain.

* * *

Un grand silence s'installait dans l'assemblée, Harry Potter souri avant de saisir la main de Draco.

« J'accepte avec grand plaisir. Je jure devant la magie que j'aime cet homme. »

Un faisceau lumineux sorti de sa baguette pour éclairer la pénombre de la nuit. Dérangeant sûrement les quelques fantômes de la nécropole pas loin du rassemblement de sorciers. Certains fantômes s'étaient même inviter à la fête. Heureux de voir l'équinoxe attirer un peu de monde. Les fêtes sorcières retrouvaient leurs couleurs.

Harry Potter se jurait de les rendre populaires du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Même ça lui mettrait d'autres sorciers à dos.


	123. Ultramontain

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ultramontain_ : Celui, celle qui habite, vit au-delà des monts, en particulier des Alpes.

* * *

Le ministère de la magie était au courant pour ses fiançailles avec Draco, il l'avait remarqué quand Padma Patil était venu le féliciter à la pause déjeuner. La jeune sorcière semblait amoureuse aussi et le fait qu'il se retrouve fiancé avec le lord blond lui donnait du courage.

« Même si je dois vaincre un dragon ultramontain, je lui dirais. J'espère que tu m'invitera au mariage ?

-Bien entendu, vu que mes espoirs pour un mariage intimiste sont fichus en l'air. Je t'inviterai, toi et la personne que tu aimes, qu'importe ce qu'elle est.

-Merci Harry, je vais aller lui parler ! »

Et Padma était partie rapidement du mess.


	124. Sempiternel

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Sempiternel_ : Habituel, inséparable.

* * *

Il avait parlé à Kingsley des traditions sorcières à renouveler, on pouvait à la fois faire quelques fêtes moldues, mais ne pas oublier celles des sorciers. Le nouveau ministre de la magie sourit à Harry avant de lui tapoter affectueusement son épaule. Malgré son statut de ministre, il ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire de son sempiternel sourire quand il discutait avec lui. Ancien membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Il demandait, lui aussi, son invitation au mariage, ce qu'il acceptait non sans soupirer un peu. De cinquante, il passerait vite à cent invités.

« C'est Draco qui sera content, il va pouvoir se pavaner comme paon. »


	125. Xylocope

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Sauf Sofia et Lilly.

Petite définition : Xylocope : En zoologie, se dit d'un animal qui coupe le bois. On sous- entends ici, l'abeille xylocope.

* * *

C'est peu après Yule et Noël qu'était fixé le mariage. Ce qui avait laissé l'occasion aux deux amants de profiter un peu de leur fiançailles pour inviter les gens qu'ils appréciaient. Sofia s'était mise en tête de faire un apéritif avec des insectes. Et Draco s'était empressé de lui dire d'inviter les xylocopes et qu'en contre-partie, le dessert serait purement sorcier. Ce qui laissait le reste du banquet à moitié sorcier et à moitié moldu. Symbolisant leur amour. Harry Potter lâcha un soupir et serrait contre lui son amant.

« J'ai hâte qu'on soit marié devant la magie et nos amis... »


	126. Yole

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yole_ : Petit canot très léger, à rames ou à voiles.

* * *

Draco avait insisté pour qu'il arrive à leur lieu de mariage en yole. Harry se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, l'hiver gèlerait le lac à côté duquel se dresserait le chapiteau de cérémonie sorcière. Il demandait silencieusement à Merlin de l'aider sur ce coup-là. Il préférait y aller en patinant que dans une espèce d'aviron dans une eau froide, voir glaciale. Il posa un regard sur l'extérieur. Aucun signe de neige ou de froid intense, puis il se rappelait que les fenêtres du ministère étaient fausses. Donc il avait un espoir pour son souhait. Il finissait son travail et sortait pour y voir la neige.


	127. Yacht

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yacht_ : Bateau de plaisance ponté à voiles ou à moteur.

* * *

Heureux, Hary rentrait chez lui. Il serrait contre lui Draco. Ce n'était que partie remise, il savait que son amant trouverait autre chose pour parader.

« Je vais demander à ton cousin comment je peux faire une entrée spectaculaire. Il faut que notre arrivée soit à la hauteur de notre couple.

-Si je dois chevaucher un yacht.

-Tu veux dire un yack...

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Je préfère me taire... »

Harry faisait face à Draco qui soulevait un sourcil, puis, il souriait. Ce dernier avait un plan en tête. En tant que rouge et or, Harry ferait face à son futur mari...


	128. Inique

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Inique_ : Qui manque gravement à l'équité; qui est injuste de façon criante, excessive.

* * *

« Potter ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je pense.

-Voilà qui serait bien inique de ta part de me menacer. Je fais beaucoup d'effort en acceptant tout ce monde à notre mariage.

-Je sais ça, mais dis-moi la différence. En échange, j'accepte d'être dominé pendant un mois entier. -Y compris le jour du mariage ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, l'un est un bateau, l'autre est un animal vivant en Asie centrale. »

Draco semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis il s'exclamait.

« Je sais. On a qu'à venir sur un balai magique. Ça sera moins fastueux que ce que j'ai prévu, mais tu adores ça, et moi aussi. »


	129. Lippe

**Disclaimer** : les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Lippe_ : Lèvre épaisse et proéminente.

* * *

Le jour du mariage, ils arrivèrent donc en balais. Ce qui rassurait Harry. Bien que le vent était froid piloter un balai lui faisait plaisir. Draco lui avait laissé le commandement, il fit quelques pirouettes imprévues. Il s'unissait à Draco selon les traditions sorcières. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire quelque chose de moins magique. L'embrasser. Lui voler ses lippes quelques instant pour son propre plaisir.

« Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.  
-Je t'aime Harry James Potter-Malfoy. »

Leur union était reconnue par la magie et la plupart des sorciers invités, dont le ministre qui félicitait longuement Harry, un peu comme un père le ferait.


	130. Rutilant

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Rutilant_ : Rouge vif.

 **Petits détails** : Voici le dernier drabble, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à les écrire. Même si parfois c'était dur. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Posez-les. J'y répondrai, soit en message Privé, soit avec un chapitre bonus qui sera certainement plus long que mes drabbles. Merci de m'avoir lu. Bisous.

* * *

Harry regardait l'assemblée les joues presque rutilantes. Le discours de Draco le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucun filtre quand il s'agissait de leur relation. Il n'épargnait aucun détail. Ce qui avait forcé Sofia et d'autres personnes de boucher les oreilles des enfants. Dudley lui avait ri en disant qu'il s'en souviendrait. Théo semblait guéri. Fred et Blaise souriaient. Bref, tout le monde semblait heureux. Et malgré sa honte, il fit face à son mari.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?

-Bien entendu, pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? »

Harry roulait des yeux, Draco ne changerait pas. Mais il l'aimait.


End file.
